Tina's Passion
by GreenDragon94
Summary: Tina shows us her greatest passion. Tina X Louise


I don't own Bob's Burgers

* * *

It was the night before Christmas and Tina flopped on the bed with a loud groan, she was regretting coming home for Christmas, even though it meant a lot to her mother. "I should have just stayed on campus." She moaned.

The door creaked open and Tina sat up and then gasped. "You didn't think you were getting away from me, did you?" It was Louise, she stood, leaning against the door way with a wicked smile on her face. Tina felt her heart skip a beat as she took in her sister's outfit, she was wearing a skin-tight latex dominatrix suit that exposed her large breasts. The hood of the outfit even had bunny ears.

"Where did you get that?" Tina squeaked.

"Oh, I got the body at a sex shop, but the hood was special order." She laughed, "You wouldn't believe the things that guy likes, but I'm not here to discuss that." She said and pulled out a cat o' nine tails whip from behind her back.

Tina instinctively sat up straighter. "Did you bring your part?" Louise asked in a dangerous voice. Tina nodded once and slowly stood up, glancing at Louise to confirm she was doing the right thing, she nodded and Tina proceeded to grab her luggage. At the bottom, in a black bag, were three simple objects that made her heart flutter, a red collar, a headband with brown dog ears and a butt plug that had a short brown tail attached to the base.

She picked up the bag and started walking over to Louise who had been watching her closely this whole time. Louise's face turned to one of rage and she stormed over to Tina, not hesitating for a second to slap her face. The sound rang out and Tina gasped, feeling the pain tingle across her face and down her neck; she felt herself get wet at the sensation.

"Do. It. Right." Louise hissed and strutted back to the doorway, leaning against it again like she hadn't moved. Tina dropped to all fours and stared at the floor only glancing to see Louise watching her expectantly. She picked up the fabric bag with her mouth and slowly crawled to her mistress.

When she reached Louise, she dropped the bag at her feet and looked up. "Good girl." Louis said, patronizingly, and scratched behind Tina's ear. Tina blushed but smiled, leaning into the affection. Louise opened the bag and took out the dog ears first. Tina ducked her head, so Louise could slip them on her head, the wires that attached the ears to headband were exposed and they pricked Tina's scalp. Next, Louise pulled out the scarlet leather collar, the gold dog tag caught the light and twinkled gently, on the inverse were dull silver spikes, it was another special order. Tina sat up straight, chin up, and let Louise put the collar on and tighten it, the studs dug gently into her throat. Finally, Louise pulled out the butt plug, Tina opened her mouth and Louise stuck the business end in. "Make sure to get it nice and wet." Louise said in a strange mixture of comforting and terrifying.

Louise pulled the butt plug out of Tina's mouth and it made popping sound. "Now let's see if you remember how to hold your voice." Louise said and gestured for Tina to turn around, which she complied. Louise straddled her, pressing her breasts against Tina's back, she whispered in Tina's ear, "Remember, don't make a sound." Tina nodded and braced herself. Louise suddenly and violently shoved the butt plug in Tina's ass. Her voice caught in her throat but in her head she screamed. Tina's head dropped to the floor as she panted, reeling from the pain. "Oh Tina, look at that, you're dripping wet." Louise said, mocking her. Tina shivered as she felt a finger rub the opening of her pussy. "Oh what? Do you like that?" Louise said, acting innocent. "How about this?" She asked, and started fingering Tina who started whimpering with pleasure, not daring to make a louder sound.

Louise stopped and walked around Tina, "So, you do remember a thing or two huh?" Tina stayed silent, looking at the ground, only tracking her sister's location by the sound of her high heels clacking and the occasional glance at the shiny black stilettos. Louise stopped with a stomp in front of Tina, "You may look up at me." Tina sat up, sitting on her ankles, this was rewarded by a sharp kick to her stomach that forced her to the ground, "Did I say sit up?" She asked, her words stung worse than the kick. "Well? Speak!" Louise hissed.

"No ma'am." Tina said, softly yet clearly.

Louise stooped down and gently grabbed Tina's face in her hands. "That's right, but don't worry, you're forgiven." Louise said, her voice sweet as honey. "Now, I want you to strip, you may stand for this." Louise said, letting go and standing back.

Tina stood up, and seeing as her bottoms were already half-pulled down, she started there. Tina felt her face get hot as Louise licked her lips sensually. She took off her top and felt a twinge of anxiety, she always felt insecure about her body but she took a deep breath and let it go. Finally, she took off her bra, letting it fall to the ground, and so she stood in front of Louise -naked- for the first time in over a year and a half. Tina shivered in a mixture of cold and anticipation. Louise clicked her heel on the ground and smacked the whip in her hand; the real fun was about to start.

Louise walked around Tina, looking her up and down like she was appraising a hunk of meat, it was embarrassing yet it turned her on so much. Tina groaned, the pressure of Louise's gaze becoming too much. A quick lick with the whip on her ass broke the tension, to Tina's pride she managed not to yelp.

Louise stood in front of her and used the whip to tease her breasts, in a figure eight motion with just enough force to move the straps of soft leather. Every once in a while, Louise would whip her hard across the chest, leaving red marks that crisscrossed all over her front. Tina had to force herself not to yelp, biting her lip hard.

"I trained you too well, you're so fucking boring." Louise drawled, the hand holding the whip on her hip. Then, with and evil smile she said, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stop right now and leave you hanging." Tina's mind froze, and all she could utter was a moan. "Ticktock Tina." Louise laughed.

Tina dropped to her knees and begged at Louise's feet. "Because I want to please you mistress, please don't leave here without getting what you deserve." Tina looked up to see that Louise was looking at her like she was something nasty she stepped in. After a few tense seconds Louise burst out laughing.

Clutching her sides Louise said, "That was the best groveling I've seen in a long time." She took a few deep breaths and said, "You made me laugh, so I guess you got a deal." Louise kicked Tina off her feet, making her flop on her back. Wasting no time Louise grabbed Tina by the hair and dragged her to the bed. Louise sat down on the bed in front of Tina and spread her legs, revealing that the suit was crotchless. "Go on then, please me." Louise ordered.

Tina gladly complied, lapping at her sister's pussy like the bitch she was. The mixture of Louise's moans and the tangy sweetness of her juices intoxicated Tina. Tina watched as Louise's walls came crumbling down and for once she was just as vulnerable as any other human. Tina lived for these moments. Without missing a beat Tina starting to finger her, first one finger, then two, and finally, she was able to fit three fingers into Louise's pussy. Her moans were high-pitched and Tina knew she was close to coming. Louise thrust her hips in time with Tina's thrusts and Tina had to work not to lose contact with her tongue.

With the arching of her back and a scream muffled by a pillow she had grabbed sometime in the throws of passion Tina felt Louise clamp down around her fingers as her insides spasmed. Tina didn't stop for a second, she knew Louise was never satisfied with one orgasm. And so, it went, on and on, orgasm after orgasm until eventually Louise whimpered for Tina to stop, exhausted and in bliss. Tina sat up, pussy juices dripping down her chin, and admired her good work. Louise was still twitching and moaning as her last orgasm lingered. The edge of the bed was soaked, Tina considered keeping the sheets on while she was here as a reminder of a job well done but then came to conclusion that, that was just too gross even for her.

Louise sat up and said, "Please tell me you remembered the dildo." Impatiently, her regular attitude back. Tina stammered and rushed over to her luggage finding the hidden pocket she had sewn in herself just for the item. She pulled out the double-sided dildo that was awkwardly fleshed colored, it always made her blush to handle it.

"Here it is!" Tina said, a touch too loudly and rushed back over to her mistress. For speaking too loudly she was rewarded with a sharp kick to the nose, it stung and her eyes watered but Tina didn't yelp. "Sorry ma'am." Tina mumbled.

Louise let out a long and exaggerated sigh. "It's fine just give me the god damn toy." She said holding out her hand expectantly. Tina held the dildo out and Louise snatched it out of her hand. "Now lay down." She commanded, pointing to the pillow. Tina laid on her back but Louise rolled her eyes and gestured for her to roll over. Tina got on all fours, face buried in the pillow, and ass in the air.

Louise mounted Tina, having put one end of the dildo in herself the other acting as a pseudo-cock. Tina gasped as the toy entered her with very little resistant, her own juices providing a natural lubricant. Louise started thrusting slowly yet forcefully, each thrust getting a moan out of Tina. She could feel the butt plug and dildo rub against each other, only a thin layer of skin and muscle separating them. The action caused the plug to thrust in time, only increasing the pleasure Tina felt. Louise picked up the pace, making Tina grasp at the sheets and moan into the pillow not bothering to control her volume.

Louise forcefully flipped Tina over onto her back, quickly grabbing Tina's throat to stop the moans from getting too loud. Tina's head swum, her whole head tingled as her airflow was partially blocked. The only sounds she could make were raspy wheezes, but she could still breathe well enough not to be in any real danger. The tingles spread from her pussy down her thighs and up her stomach, if Tina could scream in ecstasy she would. Her whole body shuddered and flooded with heat as she climaxed and being unable to say anything Tina could only lay in bliss as Louise continued to pound into her.

She came three more times before Louise stopped and let go of her throat. Tina caught her breath and shakily pulled at her collar, loosening it. "Hold on, let me get that for you." Louise said tiredly, she took off the collar and pulled out the tail. The headband lay on the floor, having been knocked off without either one of them realizing it. The two embraced and flopped onto the pillow, Tina resting her head on Louise's breasts.

"Are you okay?" Louise asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, you didn't do any damage." Tina said, comforting her sister.

"Do you feel better?" Louise asked, stroking Tina's hair.

"Much better, thank you." Tina answered.

Louise guided Tina's gaze to hers and they kissed. "Merry Christmas." She said as they broke apart.

Tina thought about and then laughed, "Merry Christmas." She echoed. " _Maybe,"_ she thought, " _just maybe I should come home for the holidays more often."_

 **The End**

* * *

So, that was interesting to write, I sure had fun though! We may be adding to this story not sure so this is it. (GD)

As always If you have any suggestions pm me and if I use it then I'll give you credit. If you don't want credit, that's fine just let me know. (GD)

And Merry Christmas.


End file.
